


Always Take the Stairs

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To his surprise, Peggy shot him a warm smile. “I assure you that won’t be necessary, but lord do I remember why I love you sometimes.”</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a moment, the words slowly sinking in. “You love me,” Jack repeated finally.</p>
<p>“Yes. Of course I do. You’re a dear friend, most of the time,” said Peggy. But she said it too quickly and her eyes darted away just a few too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Take the Stairs

“Flipping hell, how long have we been stuck in this thing?”

“Three hours, twenty-five minutes, roughly. And that’s the third time you’ve asked me that, Carter. Every consider getting a watch?”

“I had a watch. It was my Nana’s and it was lovely, and I had to get rid of it so _you_ wouldn’t know I had been exposed to Vita-Rays.” Peggy sighed. “I deserve so many bloody medals for all the sacrifices I’ve made for you people.” 

“Pretty sure that one was for Howard Stark, actually. And I’d think he could afford to buy you a new one.” Jack shifted, trying to get as comfortable as he possibly could while sitting on the floor of an elevator. 

“I knew we should have taken the stairs,” Peggy said. “They’re probably shredding all their incriminating files as we speak.”

“If these people are as guilty as we think they are, there’s no way they can shred fast enough to get rid of all the evidence.”

Peggy shot him a look. “Do you really think we’d have been trapped in this elevator for roughly three hours and twenty-five minutes if they weren’t up to something? No, I’m sure we’ll be in here for exactly as long as they need us to be.” 

Jack lifted his head off the wall to look at her. “You think this is a set-up?”

“Of course it is. And we walked right into it when we decided to take the damn elevator.”

Jack let his head fall back again. “Flipping hell.”

Peggy stretched, and Jack could tell she was feeling just as unhappy with the comfort level of this particular elevator as he was. She sat across from him, slightly to the right so that they both had room to stretch out their legs. “At least you’re not the very worst company I could be trapped with,” she said, rolling her neck. 

“Aw, Peg, that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Perhaps if you weren’t such a wanker I’d say those things more often.” She banged her head back against the elevator wall in frustration. “Word of advice, Agent Thompson: of all the things _not_ to do before becoming trapped in an elevator for over three hours, downing several cups of coffee is quite high on the list.”

“Jeez, Carter, there are some things you should keep to yourself.”

“Yes, and I’m sincerely hoping I’ll continue to manage to do that.” 

Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably. “How long do you think they’ll need to have us in here?”

“As you so shrewdly pointed out, it may be some time yet. Let’s just pray they’re not as guilty as we think.” 

“I’m prayin’.”

“As are we all, Agent Thompson. As are we all.”

“I’m, uh, sure I’ve got something in my pocket you could… use. In case of emergency.” He made a face at the thought of it.

To his surprise, Peggy shot him a warm smile. “I assure you that won’t be necessary, but lord do I remember why I love you sometimes.”

They stared at each other for a moment, the words slowly sinking in. “You love me,” Jack repeated finally. 

“Yes. Of course I do. You’re a dear friend, most of the time,” said Peggy. But she said it too quickly and her eyes darted away just a few too many times.

“That was a real crappy lie,” Jack informed her. “I would have expected better from you.”

“Oh wipe that grin off your face, Thompson,” Peggy said crossly. “I understand this is a thing that must _never_ happen to you, but there’s no need to look so pleased with yourself.”

“I just never knew you cared, Carter.” 

“Drop it.” Peggy turned her head away, a clear sign that the conversation was over.

“Alright, alright, I’m droppin’ it.” And he did. For about a minute. “So do you dream about kissin’ me?” he asked, the grin making its way back onto his face.

Peggy shot him a very unimpressed look. “Oh yes, Agent Thompson, your luscious lips haunt _all_ my fantasies.”

“Ever get jealous?”

“Of whom, your hand? Honestly, Jack, your tact is not one of reasons I like you. Please, just let it go.”

“And let you live down your little crush? Never.”

“I never said anything about a little crush,” she said evenly.

Jack stared at her for a moment. “Aw jeez, you really love me,” he said softly.

“Lord knows why.” 

“Well… ain’t that something.” He looked away.

Not another word was spoken between them until – at long last – the elevator lurched to a start. “About damn time,” Peggy muttered, getting carefully to her feet. She moved to stand by the elevator doors, fidgeting as she watched the floor numbers go by.

Jack stood up and brushed himself off. “Hey, Peggy,” he said. “How come you’ve never asked me out?”

Peggy looked back at him, her exasperation evident. “Because you’re a bloody wanker, Jack Thompson.” With a ding, the elevator doors swished open. “Go dig up some dirt on these bastards,” said Peggy. “I need to use the ladies’.” She strode off down the hallway at a brisk pace.

Jack thoughtfully watched her go. He’d never really thought about it before, but the more he did, the more he thought he might say ‘yes’ if she ever did decide he was worthy of asking.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: Jack finding out Peggy has feelings for him


End file.
